1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to anisotropic resistivity material, and particularly to electrical components made therefrom.
2. Background Information
In an anisotropic resistivity material, the electrical resistance as measured in a first predetermined direction is different than the electrical resistance measured in a direction perpendicular thereto.
In the development of high current electrical equipment, there are requirements to control the path of electrical conduction to minimize eddy currents during current transients. One technique to meet the requirements utilizes separate conductors such as wires, cables, or bus bars contiguous but suitably insulated from one another. One disadvantage of this technique is that each individual conductor may not be structurally strong enough for the intended purpose and accordingly, supplemental support structures have to be provided Additionally, some types of electrical apparatus incorporate high speed contacting sliding surfaces. For example, in homopolar generators the surface of a high speed rotor makes sliding contact with a current collector during some point in its operation. Under such circumstances, a continuous smooth rotor surface is imperative and extremely difficult, if not impossible, to achieve if separate conductors are utilized to construct the rotor in order to minimize eddy currents.
The present invention provides for an anisotropic resistivity material which may be fabricated and patterned to control the direction of electric current flow within an electrical conductor.